It started as an Apology
by Madame Xela
Summary: Even after school ends Cedric stills finds the need to apologize about the Quidditch incident through letters. Only after a while, the letters aren't only for apologies. More inside
1. Chapter 1

_**It started as an apology.**_

Inspired by GoF lol I love Viktor! w

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the HP characters or the original plot. They belong to J.K.R.

**Pairings: **CD/HP SB/RL HG/VK HG/RW RW/LL NL/GiW one sided CD/CC and VK/HP and more.

**Warnings:** SLASH (Male/Male lovings), AU, Alive!Cedric, some character bashing, OOC here and there, M for language and later content, the first few chapters are mostly letters.

**Words: 1590  
**

**Summary:** Even after school ends Cedric stills finds the need to apologize about the Quidditch incident through letters. Only after a while, the letters aren't only for apologies.

Chapter One

The first letter came not two days into the summer vacation. A Beautiful eagle owl flew up to the window of the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive. The bars blocked the bird from getting in, so it pecked on the glass until its presence was acknowledged.

It wasn't long before a small pale boy with unruly black hair got up from his bed to see what had woken him at this ungodly time of 2:15. _'A messenger owl? What the hell?'_ He thought walking to the window, putting his glasses on lopsidedly. He had snuck his hand through the bars and relieved the owl of its burden, giving it one of Hedwig's owl treats. He looked at the letter as the bird flew off.

_Dear Harry (wow, I never thought that I'd be writing to you over the summer!),_

_Hi Harry! I know you said that it was okay and all, but I couldn't help but feel bad about the Quidditch incident! I should've noticed something was wrong, and I really am sorry. I want to make it up to you, once I find out how that is. _

Oh great! Harry nearly moaned out loud. Diggory wouldn't drop the stupid Gryffindor Hufflepuff match! Geez, he won, why couldn't he see that?

_So yeah. How's your summer been going so far? Good I suppose? I know its rater early but have you started you're summer work yet? Dad made me do four of my classes so far. I know that this doesn't sound like Perfect amazing Pretty boy Prefect Cedric, but I am so booooored. All this work is so horrible! I just want to laze about and go play Quidditch. Shocker isn't it! But hey I don't let it bother me. I just let people see who they want to see. Granted some of what they see is actually me. Hmm. _

_Oh! Cho Chang has been sending me letters every few hours. Ugh! Honestly she's a sweet girl, but she's s annoying! For some reason, she's under the impression that her and I are dating. We sure as hell aren't! Oh my, sorry about that. Well, I did warn you. But anyways, I don't have the heart to tell her that we're not dating. Merlin Harry I'm sorry if I'm bothering you! I shouldn't complain and moan about my non-existent love life. _

_Did you hear about the Quidditch World Cup?! Dad got our tickets already! I'm so excited! Bulgaria vs. Ireland! I bet Ireland is going to win. :D Although I have to admit Krum has got serious talent! Hmmm but Ireland will win, you just wait. Ha-ha_

_I'm sorry if I've scared you Harry, but I wanted to apologize and, I dunno, I guess I wanted to talk to you and like get to know you. Although, when you read this, I'm sure you'll hate me. After all I had to wait until after my parents went to bed before I sent the letter. Dad would've made some kind of remark about the Quidditch game. Any who… I guess I'll talk to you later! I hope to get a reply!_

_Cedric_

_P.S. Sorry I sent the letter so late!_

_Bye!_

Harry stared at the parchment in surprise. Cedric Diggory had sent him an apology letter, and tried to get to know him? Why on earth did he want to do that? _'I'll think about it in the morning'_ He decided putting the letter on his desk and laying back down on his bed, falling back into sleep.

When Harry woke up, for the second time, he had all but forgotten about the letter from Cedric. It wasn't until he was in the middle of changing when he noticed the letter on his desk. "I guess that I should write a reply just to be nice is all." He sighed.

"BOY!" His 'Uncle' yelled while banging on the door. "Get up and cook us breakfast!"

Harry sighed again; his reply would have to wait.

_Dear Cedric, _

_How many times do I have to tell you that you are forgiven before it sinks in? If you feel so bad and you want to make it up to me, you can do it by stopping with the apologies. I know you mean well, but I've already forgiven you! _

_My summer so far…has been good I guess. A lot more quiet than I'm used to. But it's a nice change. I've been fine I guess. I had a creepy nightmare the other day though. It has been imbedded in my brain!!! About my school work, school only ended like three days ago. And most of my homework is in my trunk…which is technically not in my possession. Oh well, I'll get it done though, even if I have to work all night during the first week back. B-O-R-I-N-G. Heh._

_You and Cho aren't dating?! I could've sworn that you were this happy golden couple. You sure act like it most of the time. It's not bothering me, quite amusing really. I'm sorry, but to go from believing that the two of you were dating to it being one-side feelings or whatever it really makes me want to laugh. I also want to laugh that 'Perfect amazing Pretty boy Prefect Cedric' (seriously what the hell? That is the first time I've ever heard you be called that. Kind of funny how it's you calling yourself that.) Would honor me with insight of his love life. Non-existent or not._

_Hmm, I seemed to have heard of this Quidditch World Cup of which you speak. And Pfft! Bulgaria will so win! Viktor Krum is like the best seeker in the _WORLD_. I'm so sorry to have to reveal this little fact to you, but we are far more inferior to the master. I think, or rather I hope, that I'm going to the Cup with the Weasleys and my other best friend Hermione Granger. I'm positive that Ron's father got tickets. This is going to rock! Although, with my luck, it'll only be a hope. Sorry about that!_

_I don't hate you, nor am I scared. Trust me it takes a lot to scare me, and I only hate two people in the world. You're too nice to get on that list. AND STOP APOLOGISING!!! I would like to talk/get to know you too. Merlin knows that it's too lonely here. Why don't we do a question and a fact thing? Like ask a question about the other person while giving a fact about ourselves so we get to know one another better._

_Gotta go. Thank you_

_Harry._

_Fact: Heh when my cousin turned 11 we went to the zoo for his birthday, and I accidentally sent a python on him. It was an accident I tell you!_

_Question: What did you want to be when you grew up when you were younger?_

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow! I can't believe that you actually replied to my letter! I thought that for sure you'd be angry. I know that you have already forgiven me, but I cannot promise you that I'll stop apologizing. –Wink- But I will try._

_I'm glad your summer is going alright. I'm very curious to know about this dream you had since you told me you don't scare easily. And how can you have your trunk but not have it? That confuses me. What is it like charmed so you can't get in it? You shouldn't have to do your homework when school begins. That's silly, when you can do it in the middle of summer and get it done. Speaking of which, I'm FINALLY finished with my work. I put my blood sweat and tears into it. Not literally, I don't think any teacher, well maybe Snape, would appreciate that._

_I went swimming today. Just, letting you know. Yeah, I __**purposely neglected**__ to watch where I was going and I ended up in a pile of guck. It was nasty! Cho came with us. And –sarcastic voice- thank you ever so much! It makes me feel so much better knowing your output on Cho's fantasy relationship –end sarcastic voice- I'm so glad I don't like women like that. You knew that right? Oh well. It's accepted in the Wizarding World you know, and I _told_ Cho she lacked the parts I like on a body…she thrust her breasts into my face. Yuck! _

_Bulgaria? Puh-Lease! Ireland is definitely going to win. I can __**feel**__ it. And do you know what Potter? It sounds to me like you have a crush! Wow, who'd known Harry Potter, hero-worshipped by almost the entire Wizarding world, Hero-Worshipped Viktor Krum. Although I have to agree with you on the fact that we mere Hogwarts seekers are nothing compared to Krum, but I will not sit and pray with you, or offer sacrifices or whatever you do. –Laughs like a maniac- I like the Weasleys, I'm glad they're coming. I'm glad you're coming too, we can talk in person. But why do think that you won't go?_

_Damn, I didn't scare you! I'll have to try harder then! =] beware! _

_And I like the question idea thing._

_Oh no…Cho's here. HELP ME!!!!_

_Cedric_

_Fact: I set my dad's hair on fire when I was five years old because he accidentally ripped the head of my teddy bear off. _

_Answer: Honestly, I wanted to be a wand. Then I could do magic without words or, technically a wand. Don't you dare laugh!_

_Question: Who do you hate and why?_

**TBC**

**lol do not ask, i had the urge to write this. oh well more soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It started as an Apology

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Pairings:** CD/HP SB/RL HG/VK HG/RW RW/LL NL/GiW one sided CD/CC and VK/HP and more.

**Warnings:** SLASH (Male/Male lovings), AU, Alive!Cedric, some character bashing, OOC here and there, M for language and later content, the first few chapters are mostly letters.

**Words:** 1176

**Summary:** Even after school ends Cedric stills finds the need to apologize about the Quidditch incident through letters. Only after a while, the letters aren't only for apologies.

This Chapter is all letters.

Chapter Two

_Dear Cedric…_

_Okay, but if you apologize more than once I'll…well I don't know what I'll do. But that's not the point!_

_If you really must know, because I know you'll only ask until you find out, in my nightmare my uncle was sitting on a chair next to my bed masturbating while I slept. I told you didn't want to know. Scary part was I had it again, when I woke up I ran to the bathroom and I threw up. I have my trunk, but it's locked in a __cu_ (the beginning of Cupboard was scribbled out to make it near unreadable) _room downstairs. But I always do my homework the first week of school, so you don't have to worry. It's good that you finished your work, now you can go practice your seeker skills. If you tell Snape, he may even give points to someone besides Slytherin._

_You went swimming huh? I'm sure that you __**purposely neglected**__ to watch your step. I'd have paid 10 galleons to see your face! That would've been hilarious! HA HA poor you! And you are very welcome! Oh my, I didn't know that __**The Cedric Diggory**__ preferred men to women. Don't worry, I could care less, it would be a bit hypocritical don't you think? (If you must know, Ginny Weasley kept trying to get me to date her all of last year…and I had a dream or two about some guys last year.) Eww, she actually put her boobs in your face?!I am so sorry, if I was over there with you right now I'd be patting you on the back…sadly, I'd also be laughing too. Sorry!_

_BULGARIA ALL THE WAY!!!!!! _

_You can __**'feel'**__ that Ireland is going to win huh? But people __**'feel' **__things all of the time. Just because you think Ireland is going to win doesn't mean that they will. And I never said I had a crush on him, Hero-Worship maybe, but I like to call it…__**Admiration thanks to spending too much time with Ron Weasley who is in love with the man**__ type situation. He's a good flyer yes, but I don't know him, so I can't call it a crush or anything. It'd be like someone coming up to me and telling me that they're madly in love with me when I haven't ever met them. I actually think that that has happened before. 0_o_

_It is official though! I AM GOING TO THE CUP!! I got a letter from Ron telling me that his dad got the tickets and that I'm going! I'm so HAPPY!!!!! Gee to you think I'm happy? The only reason that I was so pessimistic was that nothing good ever happens to me. And if it does, then something bad always happens. Like I had been told growing up that my parents were drunk and got into a car crash and that was how they died. But when I turned eleven and Hagrid picked me up, he told me that they were murdered. Lovely isn't it?_

_Yeah Diggory, you try harder, we'll see if you'll be able to scare me._

_HA HA I think Cho is your stalker, you'll have to tell me about what happened when she was there._

_Harry_

_Fact: I found a puppy the other day with a broken leg, and the poor thing was so skinny! I took it to the vet, and got it bandaged and stuff. So now I'm going to take care of it. Professor Lupin said that I get to spend the rest of the summer at his house! He is my other uncle, and he's going to help me take care of it! (Oh yeah, a Vet is like a healer for animals)_

_Answer: I Hate Voldemort. He killed my parents, and other people. But I hate Peter Pettigrew more, Cedric, he IS alive. I met him last year._

_Question: What is your favorite thing to do?_

_P.S. Set his hair on fire huh? Wow. I just laughed so hard I cried._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Hiya Harry!_

_I…WOW! I have to say that that Peter Pettigrew thing…damn! I didn't know! I always thought. Merlin I'm sorry. But hey, at least you get to go to Professor Lupin's house! I liked him he was my favorite Defense teacher. You are lucky that he's your uncle._

_And I have to say this. I am very sorry that you had to dream that. I think I need to scourgify my brain. And I have practiced Quidditch everyday thank you very much. I think that in a fair game I might just prove to be a worthy opponent against you Mr. Seeker. Oh yeah! And even if I did tell Snape about my homework, do you honestly think he'd give points to me? No he'd probably say something like: 'What do you want Diggory? A medal?' and then give Malfoy fifty points for something like breathing. _

_And watch what you say about my grace. And paying. Because you'll owe me ten galleons if I can get my hands on a pensive. =] On another note, I did not know that __**The Harry Potter**__ preferred men to women. And it was kind of hard not to notice Miss Weasley's attempt to get you on a date. But anyways, who'd you dream about? And if you were there patting my back laughing you'd find yourself under a tickling charm I hope you know. _

_**BULGARIA SUCKS LEPRECHUAN BALLS!**__ (Okay that was strange even for me.)_

_But I think I can forgive you and your love for the Bulgarians. Or Hero worship, because I'm not saying the other one. It's far too long; and because you are going to the cup. :D You know that I'm right though. You know deep down that Ireland is going to win. Oh yea, and Mr. Downer, if you are still pessimistic come time for the cup I will hex you so that you will be cheery. Although, I do feel for you. I wanted to give you a hug. So I hug the parchment. That's why it got wrinkled. _

_And when Cho was here…she would not leave me alone! I had to __**shove **__her out of the bathroom when I went to the loo or took a shower. Then during dinner she kept rubbing my thigh with her foot. I WANTED TO BURN IT AFTER!!!!! And she kept batting her lashes like she had something in them. THEN she _insisted _on sleeping over. That's where I drew the line because I had no doubt that she'd try to sneak into my bed and rape me in my sleep or something. I told my father that if she stayed the night I was going to go to Diagon Alley and rent out a room at the Leaky Cauldron. It worked and he sent her home thank Merlin!_

_Cedric_

_Answer: That's so sweet about the puppy Harry. How's it doing?_

_Fact: I am quite interested in music. I can play a few instruments rather well. _

_Question: Do you play an instrument?_

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I got lazy and tried rushing why hyped up on pepsi. Epic Fail. Anyways…The Cedric/Viktor/Harry poll is CLOSED!!! Final Tally Yes: 65% No: 35% Thank you for all of you who voted and i'm sorry if you were one of the ones who voted no. ):  
**

**Well, bye bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Pairings:** CD/HP/VK SB/RL HG/VK HG/RW RW/LL NL/GiW one sided CD/CC and more.

**Warnings:** SLASH (Male/Male lovings), AU, Alive!Cedric, some character bashing, OOC here and there, M for language and later content, the first few chapters are mostly letters.

**Words: 769**

**Summary:** Even after school ends Cedric stills finds the need to apologize about the Quidditch incident through letters. Only after a while, the letters aren't only for apologies.

**Chapter Three =]**

Cedric sat on his bed thinking of Harry. When he had sent his first letter, he really didn't expect Harry to reply. Well, actually, he thought that Harry was going to send him a howler or something around those lines. But Harry replied. He had replied, and they had begun their strange friendship.

But now, it was totally different. Cedric knew that any friendship that he and Harry had would be strange. But Cedric had lots of friends and he knew what friends do and don't do or think about each other. For one, after Cedric sent each letter, he shouldn't have been so giddy and nervous. He wanted Harry to get his letters, he wanted the boy to read all of his letters and treasure each word. He wanted Harry to read and reread each letter like he had just been given a journal written by Merlin himself! Then Cedric wanted Harry to write a reply so in depth about himself that Cedric would learn things about him that the boy usually kept away from others. Cedric would find himself sitting around the house for hours waiting for a reply to come. Every time he got a letter he was like a kid on Christmas. His eyes would light up and he would have to restrain himself from ripping open the envelope the held his beloved reply. He would drink up every curve, punctuation mark, and mistake Harry would make in his letter. Cedric had no idea if Harry savored the letters like he did (hell, Cedric designated an entire drawer in his desk to them!) but it would mean the world to the Hufflepuff if he did.

And that's where the other problem arose. Friends don't become borderline obsessed with their friends. His parents had noticed the difference in Cedric and had soon became concerned when he preferred to be 'alone to read' instead of studying or playing Quidditch. But when they had asked Cedric had only told them that he was a lot happier than he ever was. What he didn't tell them was that he was either reading Harry's letters or any other forms of text that he could find on Harry. It wasn't stalking; it was….more like getting to know his new friend in any way possible, but not stalking.

That's where the biggest of his problems popped up. When he had heard that Harry had preferred boys to girls, he shouldn't have been so excited. But he was. He had had this indescribable hope well up in his chest. That feeling though, it twisted and morphed into this horrible ugly beast when Harry spoke so highly of Krum. There was nothing special about him, Harry should be thinking that _he _was that special, not Krum! Harry didn't even know the guy! Cedric had only begun to realize just _what_ he felt for young Harry. He had been ignoring it until he began having dreams about Harry.

The first dream had scared the shit out of him.

_*****Dream Sequence*****_

_Cedric was coming down on the pier from flying around his yard when he saw him. Harry was there swimming in his pond. The water was clear enough that Cedric could see Harry was wearing _nothing_. As if he sensed eyes on him, Harry turned around and looked at Cedric with a smile on his face. _

"_There you are Cedric. I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." Ha said with a smile. "Join me."_

"_H-Harry I don't have a swimsuit." The blonde replied dumbly. He was fighting the blush that creeping up his neck. Oh how he wanted to join that little Gryffindor in the water. He was surprised when he heard the boy chuckle. _

"_Did you think I had one Ced? C'mon, just strip and come in!" _

_When Cedric made no move to take off his clothes, Harry swam up to the spot where Cedric stood, grabbed him by his pant legs, and dragged him into the water, broom and all. Cedric resurfaced spitting out water. Harry on the other hand was holding onto a support beam because he was laughing so much. The older boy pouted. "S'not funny Harry."_

_Harry stopped laughing. He let go of the wooden pole he was holding and swam over until the two were touching nose to nose. "I'm sorry Ced, let me make it up to you." Cedric was about to protest, but a set of warm lips pressed firmly against his. _

_***End***_

That was where Cedric had woken up sweating and sporting a rather painful hard on.

'_Great, this'll be fun.'_ He thought dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys. A long chapter that isn't letters!**

Harry was in pain, god was he in pain. Not only had he gotten hit with a frying pan (it was the only thing his uncle had in reach at the moment) but Dudley had pushed him down the stairs-backwards no less- all because he had had another nightmare last night.

Harry let out a hiss as he touched his right shoulder. There was no way he'd be able to move his arm until he put some salve on it. He used his good arm to moved the loose floorboard to get to his stash of potions.

"Fuck!" he was out. Harry put the floorboard back into place and went to his desk. He had planned on replying to Cedric's last letter, and then writing to Remus to convince him to get him out sooner…and to find out if Frosty was doing good. But how could he do that if he couldn't lift his arm? Writing with his left hand was about as easy as facing an angry hippogriff without a weapon.

Poor Harry was spending so much time wondering about what to do that he did not notice one of his escaped-whale relatives enter his room until they were pulling him to the ground by his hair.

"What are you doing Freak? Trying to call more of your freak friends over to help you?"He heard Dudley say "Well guess what. They. Ain't. Coming." His last words were accompanied by harsh kicks to his face and chest.

Dudley was about to start punching him, but by some miraculous set of luck, Petunia called Dudley down for lunch.

"This isn't over Freak." He spat with a final kick.

Harry laid there on the floor for a minute before he called Hedwig. "H-Hedwig. Get m-me some paper." He wasn't even going to bother with ink, he'd have to use his blood. He smiled when the owl gave him a page of Cedric's last letter.

Dipping his left hand into the small pool of blood, Harry wrote on the back in barely legible writing: **Help me Ced**.

"Hedwig, g-g-go g-give this to C-Cedric."

Hedwig, doing as she was told, flew off.

~~~Cedric~~~

Cedric was worried. He should have gotten a reply from Harry by now. Something was wrong.

_Nothing's wrong, you are just being paranoid._

**You would be to if the boy you fancied was Harry Potter. **

_Touché_

'_I am officially crazy.'_ He thought to himself. And honestly, you must be when you call yourself crazy. For the fiftieth time that afternoon Cedric looked out the window. He smiled when he saw the familiar white owl carrying a letter. He'd finally get his reply from Harry!

He opened the window and let the bird in. The Hufflepuff had taken the letter the second after it was released from her claws with a large smile on his face. That smile turned into a frown when he saw the second page of his last letter.

"What? Hedwig, I think you…wait." He looked at the back of the paper. "Oh sweet merciful Merlin! Hedwig go to Remus' house. NOW!"

Cedric didn't wait to see if the owl left, he was running down the hall to his father's study. "Dad! DAD!"

"What?! What is it Cedric?! Did you lose the snitch? Break your broom?" Amos Diggory asked as his son nearly fell on his face from running so fast.

"No I-"

"What's wrong? Not enough books?"

"I need to get to Hogwarts!" Cedric said while trying to regulate his breathing.

Amos beamed "Ah I see, going to pass in all of your work before everyone else! You keep this up and you'll-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cedric snapped. "NOT EVERYTHING REVOLVES AROUND PERFECT GRADES AND QUIDDITCH. THERE ARE MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE SO FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW BLOODY PERFECT YOU WANT ME TO BE AND LISTEN!"

Amos paled at the tone his son was giving him. He knew he should scold him, but something told him that the results of doing that would be far from pretty. All he could do was lightly nod his head.

"Good. Now, I need to get to Hogwarts, so I need your floo powder. I AM going with or without you. This is important."

"Alright Son."

Amos ran to his desk and pulled out his bag of floo powder. He handed it to Cedric who took out an unnecessary amount and threw it into the embers of the fireplace. Amos wanted one of those 'cameocorders' with the slow motion button that Arthur was talking about so he could actually _see_ Cedric move around. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled into his fireplace and whisked away to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

When he was sure he was at the Headmaster's, Cedric ran out of the hearth and over to Dumbledore's Desk.

"Ah, young Mr. Diggor-"

"Where does Harry live?" Cedric asked breathlessly.

"E-excuse me?" Albus asked.

"Where the bloody hell does Harry Potter live?!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that Mr. Diggory. Mr. Potter location is a secret and is protected by powerful wards." Albus explained.

"But Harry's in trouble! I need to help him!"

"Mr. Diggory I can assure you that young Harry is quite safe, he is protected by blood wards set up by his mother. No harm can enter his home."

And this was what Amos was greeted to when he exited the floo. His son and the greatest wizard of all time having a verbal battle about Harry Potter's safety. Was this why Cedric wanted to come to Hogwarts, to argue about the boy-who-lived's safety? Preposterous. It was a well known fact that Harry Potter was safe and spoilt during his summer break. He remained silent and watched the interaction.

"Albus Dumbledore you are a bloody fool" The magic around Cedric cracked and whipped about making all of the Headmaster's silly little knickknacks shake, and in some cases, explode. "Blood wards can only protect from harm from the _outside._ Not the inside! I know for a fact that something's wrong with Harry! So TELL ME WHERE HE IS DAMMIT!"

Albus looked at the Hufflepuff standing in front of him closely. There was something off about the way he talked about Harry. Albus wanted to say it was like a protective big brother, but he'd be lying. He seemed to truly care for young Harry. He also knew something that the aged wizard did not, something that made him doubt his thoughts when it came to the savior's safety. "Even if I gave you his address, you'd not be able to enter the wards unless you have his blood."

"I…" Oh how could Cedric say this without the inevitable awkwardness that would come up after? "I have some of his blood." If the situation was any less serious, Cedric would have blushed Weasley red at the look he was getting from the other two men in the room.

"H-how..?" Cedric lifted Harry's note "Oh…." For once in his life, Albus Dumbledore doubted his own actions. He knew he had to make it right. "Go to Four Privet Drive, Surrey. That's where he lives."

Cedric left without another word. He didn't bother to notice his father or Professor Dumbledore following him.

It had not taken long to find Privet Drive, the hard part was finding that one house out of all the freaking identical rows of houses. But they found it. He did not bother with knocking or secrecy, he took out his wand and blew down the door.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING HERE?!" A horse-faced and rather annoying woman started shrieking. A boy about Harry's age(albeit ten times larger) stood behind her wearing a curiously terrified expression.

"Where's Harry?!" Cedric yelled.

The woman, too startled pointed upstairs.

"_Accio _Harry Potter's things" Amos said. He had not liked the way this muggle referred to wizards, now he understood in way why Cedric wanted to come here. The wizards were surprised when a trunk broke through the cupboard under the stairs, the muggles however, were glaring daggers at the small amount of things that came from upstairs. Cedric followed its path to a door with a large hole in it and a cat-flap. He knew that this was Harry's room. Now to go in and find Harry.

Of course, when he found him, Cedric needed to stay calm enough to pick him up and get Hedwig's cage (and in an act of semi-selfishness, the letters he had written to Harry). He check to see that the boy was still breathing, he was, but barely.

"I found you Harry." He whispered

The glare he wore on his face when he came back downstairs was aimed at everyone. For the Dursleys for treating him this way, for Dumbledore for allowing this to happen, and for his father for that expression that clearly stated he thought Harry had been spoilt.

"Who. Did. This." He hissed.

They noticed the whale-boy shrink farther and farther away.

"It was you?!"

Dumbledore stopped him before he could do anything to Harry's cousin. "Take him back to Hogwarts. Bring him to the infirmary. Amos and I will handle this." Cedric noted and hurried back to the school.

**A/N:**

**0_o Fuck! Cedric's going to give me nightmares! **

**Guess what! Next chapter we get to see Rem Siri and Frosty! Don't ask where the name came from. It honestly has no connection to anything. I think Harry was on crack when he picked out the name. _**

**Harry: Huh?! You're the author! I think you are the one on crack!**

**Me: NOPE! Now hush before I traumatize you. **


	5. Chapter 5

_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* Thump*_

That was the noise that Harry had been listening too for the past few minutes. It was a nice sound that kept Harry calm. Rhythmic and soft. That's how it sounded. That had been his way to count time. About every two thumps equaled a second.

Harry really should open his eyes. But opening his eyes would mean having to get up, leave his nice warm and comfy bed and make breakfast for the Dursleys. Wait, that didn't sound right. First of all, the Dursleys would NEVER let him sleep late or on something so soft and cozy. Secondly, didn't something happen at the Dursleys? Something that involved Hedwig….giving someone…something.

CEDRIC!

That's right! It was all coming back to him. How Dudley had beat him and Hedwig flying to give Cedric the note. Did he get it? He must have because NOTHING at the Dursleys' was this comfortable. And if there were, they would rather die than offer it to him. So the question now was: Where was he?

Being the Gryffindor he was, Harry peeked an eye open.

Somewhere in him, he should have expected to be in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Yet it still surprised him that he was here. But as a regular at the infirmary, he knew the feeling of the bed and this bed was much better. Harry looked to see what made the bed so comfortable and immediately wished that he hadn't. Lying almost completely under Harry was none other than Cedric Diggory, Harry's newfound friend and current (more than) crush.

Cedric looked so amazing when he slept Harry noted. His face was softer, his hair fanned around his head in a sort of golden halo. It made him look so much more attractive than he already was. When Harry looked a bit more, he was that his head had been lying right above the Hufflepuff's heart. _'That's what was thumping.'_ He thought. Experimentally, Harry shifted his limbs to see how badly he was hurt. Dumbest thing ever. The hiss (no he did NOT scream thank you very much) he made was loud enough to wake a statue. Well you'd be loud too if your whole arm felt like it was boiling from the inside out.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! I'm awake!" Cedric bolted up into a sitting position, taking Harry with him.

"Ow-ow-ow FUUUUUCK!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Here," Cedric pulled the two of them backwards so they were lying down again. "Better?"

After a few moments, the pain dulled down. Harry nodded slowly, careful not to cause more pain. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Harry mumbled. They were quiet for a bit, the silence wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable either. "So…is there any reason why we are sharing a bed?"

Blushing, Cedric began to shift, but when Harry winced he stopped. "W-well, you were having a nightmare and I guess when I came over, you knew it was me because you pulled me down and would not let me go. So…yeah" Both boys blushed. Any further conversations that the two were going to have was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore bursting through the door.

"Oh my boy!" Tears slipped down his withered cheeks, he really looked his age for once. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Can you forgive an old man?"

"Are you going to send me back to the Dursleys?"

"No! Not after that! We will find some new way to protect you. At the moment, I am working on a way to get you to stay with the Weasleys and-"

"No." Cedric interrupted. "He's staying with me."

"I don't think-"

"That's really funny coming from you. Do you remember the last family you left him with? It's not that I don't trust the Weasleys but that kind of environment is not positive to a healing wizard. At my home, he will have space and time to recuperate."

Dumbledore thought it over with a puzzled expression. "Alright, I suppose. Is it alright with you Harry?" The old wizard asked.

"Yes."

**A/N:**

**Whoa, here's a quickie for you guys! Seriously, I wrote this in like ten-fifteen minutes. I hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Starting to get out of this horrible funk I'm in! I feel so happy!**

**Disclaimer: See chappie one!**

**Enjoy!**

The rest of the day passed rather calmly for Harry. He drank every disgusting potion that was placed in his hands. He ate half of the stew that had been given to him plus a few bites of bread and three cups of tea. Harry sat quietly as Madam Pomphrey did her diagnostic spells. Other than that, he did nothing else but lay side-by-side with Cedric on the bed and talk about random things.

About Frosty.

About Quidditch.

About their favorite foods.

About what they wanted to do with their lives.

About their friends.

About how silly their professors would look in pink frilly dresses.

Somewhere during their conversations, Cedric had wrapped his arms around Harry, not that the latter complained, while Harry played with the buttons on the Hufflepuff's shirt.

"Okay, umm, if Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall in a short, hot pink, all ruffle dress, what would you do?" Harry asked with a giggle.

"Well, that depends. How short are we talking?" Cedric asked. He held back a snort and a shiver at the mental image, choosing to distract himself by carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

Sighing at the contact, Harry thought of an answer. He placed the tip of his index finger in his mouth and nibbled lightly on the tip in thought. Cedric found the act so endearing that he found himself almost kissing the boy! That angered him because even though he would admit to himself that he was (_**really**_) interested in Harry, Harry was still younger than him by three years and not only that, but he was injured. Mentally shaking those thought away, Cedric focused his attention on Harry, who had started talking again.

"How about mid-thigh."

Gross. "Eww, I would probably cry, spell my eyes shut, obliviate myself and send some sort of invisibility spell at the Headmaster." Just the thought made Cedric want to obliviate himself.

"But, how could you send an invisibility spell at the headmaster if you were not only obliviated, but your eyes were spelled shut?" Harry sounded innocent and curious, but when the older boy got a good look at him, he had a Cheshire-like grin on his face.

"Shut up 'Ry." Cedric half-heartedly growled.

Grin stretching, Harry poked his friend in the middle of his forehead. "Now that's just plain rude! Here I am asking you about the flaws in your statement, and you tell me to shut up! Geez, are all you Hufflepuffs like this?"

"No~pe, just the ones who are friends with this little imp called Harry Potter."

"I met him!" Harry said with a giggle "He's a smart little bugger, great flyer, excellent seeker, and he's pretty damn good in the kitchen." In Harry's opinion, the last part about cooking and the part about him being smart were true, because he knew it. The others were just of popular opinion.

Cedric snorted. "You forgot modest and short."

"Oi!"

The two burst out laughing at their little conversation. They didn't notice the door opened until a small white fuzz-ball jumped onto the bed followed by a much larger black dog and an amused tawny haired man.

"Frosty!" Harry yelled happily. He picked up the white fuzz-ball and cuddled it to his chest (because Harry and Cedric were still laying side by side, the fuzz-ball was sandwiched between the two boys). Frosty yipped and licked Harry's face. Harry giggled again and scratched the backside of Frosty's ears. "Ced, this is my little Frosty. Frosty, this is Sir Cedric the illogical." Harry snickered at the his friend's spluttering.

The black dog, tired of being ignored, crawled up from the end of the bed and in between Harry and Cedric, forcing them apart. The dog then began to pleasantly lap at Harry's cheek. "Eww Snuffles! Get off!" He shoved the dog back, getting a pitiful whine from said animal. "No! Change back or get off!" The two boys had rearranged themselves so they were sitting up against the headboard. Frosty had moved to Cedric's chest and the black dog-snuffles- completely covered Harry's legs.

The dog whined again. "Mo-ony." Harry said to the tawny haired man, who Cedric realized was Remus Lupin. Remus smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead. Something twisted inside Cedric at the sight. None of them saw Snuffles gray eyes narrow at the Hufflepuff.

"Hello Harry." Remus said fondly.

"Hey Uncle Remmy." Harry replied. Remus and Cedric gave each other polite nods. Snuffles tried again to slobber on Harry's face, but he was pushed back. "No! The last time I let you lick my face you made sure to get my hair to spike ten times worse! I don't know about you, but I'm not too fond of using my Dogfather's spit as gel!" Snuffles gave a very human like huff, making Harry turn to Remus for help. "Moony, can you please get your mate to change back?"

Remus eyed Cedric warily. "Harry, you know he can't do that with Mr. Diggory here."

"Why? Ced doesn't care. He knows Siri is innocent. He's pissed at the ministry for not giving him a trial. He also knows Pettigrew is alive." Harry told the man.

"H-How?"

A shrug. "I told him."

Remus' eyes widened. He turned to Cedric in surprise. "You believe him?"

"Of course, what reason do I have to not believe him?" Was the snapped reply. Cedric unconsciously wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and drew their sides together.

"No-no Mr. Diggory! It's just people usually don't believe him when it comes to serious matters."

"Well I do!"

The rest of their conversation was cut when snuffles transformed into a man with long black hair. His eyes were gray and his skin pale. He was tall and lean. He looked healthy, but concerned for the boy in the bed. Cedric knew who was in front of him. Sirius Black.

"Oh pup!" Sirius pulled his godson into a bear hug. Again, Cedric felt the irrational twist of anger swell up inside him. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe that Albus sent you back to those horrid muggles! Well, don't worry! Once poppy gives you a clean bill of health, we'll take you home and then-"

"Professor Dumbledore already agreed to send Harry to my home for the rest of the summer." Cedric said icily. "However, I know that Harry was excited to see you two, so I'll extend the invitation to you two as well."

Gray eyes looked at Cedric in an almost distrusting way. They seemed to stare right through him and, as much as the Hufflepuff would have wanted to, he didn't flinch or look away. He just stared back. Finally, Sirius seemed to have found something important because he beamed and slung an arm around Cedric's shoulders.

"I like you kid! What's your name?"

"Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Diggory huh? Nice to meet you! I'm Sirius Black."

**A/N: I'm soory for the ridiculously long wait! I wanted to update this so I wrote a lot of it while driving to Gettysburg. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to try something different for this chapter, I just wanted to try it.**

**Should I warn you that there's lemon in this chapter? **

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Enjoy!**

~~Cedric POV~~

You know, I don't really think that it's a good thing when an ex-criminal says that they like you. Granted, I know that Sirius isn't a real criminal, but still, you get my point. If you had told me a year ago that I would be in the hospital wing watching over Harry Potter after I saved him from his relatives, I would have stared at you then walked away. If you had told me that not only that, but I would also apparently be on pleasant terms with Sirius Black and his werewolf mate who are Harry's Godfathers/Uncles, I would have personally escorted you to St. Mungo's.

Now I'm not prejudice or anything, but that's all just too strange. Yet, there I was, sitting on the bed chatting with Sirius about Quidditch and some pranks that the Marauders pulled back when they were still in school. Harry was pressed against my side sometimes doubled over in laughter. Sometimes he would be sitting calmly and his eyes would be alight with mischief. However, there were the times that he would be scowling that had me and his Godfathers squirm in our spots. Those were when Sirius was explaining how they tormented Professor Snape. Poor guy…don't tell him I said that. I value my life thank you very much!

The day passed surprisingly fast. We talked a lot, there was this unwritten pact between us to not bring up the Dursleys. Professor Lupin-er-Remus orders us Lunch from the kitchen when Sirius had started complaining that his 'beautiful body would wither away into dusty dust and nothingness if he didn't consume half his weight in food soon'. Hey, he said it. I wanted to cry when I saw how little Harry ate. He ate half a buttered roll, a tiny bit of chicken, a couple spoonfuls of broth and some juice before he said that he was stuffed. Which I guess is sort of a good thing, because now we know how much food he can stomach and how much we need to start feeding him.

After lunch, we watched as Sirius (in dog form) and Frosty played on the floor. It was really cute to see a big black dog get pounced on by a tiny little white puppy. Remus had told us that ever since Frosty had come home, he and Sirius were always playing games like that.

At around nine thirty Harry had nodded off and curled up against me. My face had turned Gryffindor red, but I don't think that Sirius and Remus noticed. If they did, they didn't mention it. They left shortly after that. Frosty went with them because he needed someone to take him outside. So that left me and Harry. Alone.

Together.

That thought alone was enough to get me up and over to my own bed. Or, at least, I tried to. Harry had clamped onto me and refused to let go. So me being the nice guy that I am stayed in the bed with him so that he wouldn't wake up. Yes. I didn't stay in the bed because I like holding him. Because I wouldn't do that.

Nope.

Unless he wanted me to.

~~Remus POV~~

I think that if I learned anything today, it's that Harry and Cedric are in love or soon will be. Just the way that they acted around each other it was so obvious that even Sirius could that there was something there. When we got back home I even asked Sirius if he could see it.

"So that's why they were so…."

"Happy?" I offered.

He looked at me and smiled. We agreed that as long as our pup was happy, we'd be happy. We also agreed that if the Diggory boy did anything that harmed our pup, he would be in hell on earth. Yet even though the threat was there, I had very little doubt that Cedric would be stupid enough to _actually_ harm Harry.

Personally, I think that both boys are good for each other.

Later that night found me and Sirius in our bed and naked. I had him pinned underneath me as I took my time to worship his body.

I sucked on his Adams apple and bit down slightly when he swallowed.

"H-haa. Remus!" The sound of his moan made me smirk. Sirius really can make the sweetest sounds. I abandoned his neck and let my lips drag across his skin as I moved down to his collar bone. I lapped at the spot, tasting the sweat that had started to accumulate.

"Nng" He arched his body up into mine. I love the feeling of our skin being pressed together like this. "Re-Remus, stop t-teasing me!"

Now why would I do that? I wanted to ask. Instead, I just smirked and shook my head. I did, however move further down his body. I stopped when my eyes rested on a hardening nipple that was a beautiful brown color with a tinge of pink. I flicked once with my tongue just to see his reaction. He made another beautiful sound. After that I wasted no time in covering the nub with my mouth. Using my right hand I rubbed the other nipple. I had only sucked on the bud once before Sirius yanked my head up and smashing our mouths together.

"Remus Lupin, I swear if you don't knock this off and _fuck me _I am going to tie you to the bed and do it _myself!_" Sirius hissed. As tempting as the 'offer' was, I decided to stop tormenting my mate.

"As you wish love." I positioned my hand at his hole, ready to insert a finger when he stopped me again.

"Remus! I said _fuck _me! As in fast and rough! I don't _want_ you to prepare me!" Well, that was different. Usually he would complain if I _didn't _prepare him, even a little bit. What a pleasant change that had made! It made me chuckle and, summoning some lube from the nightstand, I slicked my erection and positioned it at his hole.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Do it." With a kiss to his brow I pushed myself inside. Without preparation made him so deliciously tight that I wanted to come right then and there. And oh _sweet Merlin_ the _heat_! Sirius winced, clearly he was rethinking the whole 'no stretching' thing. But after a few moments he had begun to fidget to indicate me to move.

It took one thrust to graze his prostate. Sirius moaned loudly and he hooked a leg on my waist for better leverage. I pulled out to my head then shoved myself all the way back in. With the new position I was brutally hitting his sweet spot. Sirius was crying out my name and begging me to go faster. I obliged, setting a fast rhythm.

The sound of flesh on flesh could be heard over our moans. After a few more thrusts Sirius trembled. "I'm gonna-!" he didn't even finish his sentence before the walls around me had clamped down while my mate cried "Remus!" and came onto our stomachs.

The tightness was too much for me and I followed with my release soon after with my own cry of "Sirius!" I pulled myself out of Sirius' hole and collapsed next to him. He pulled me into a lazy kiss and as we pulled apart, he maneuvered himself so he was resting on my chest.

"That…was bloody fantastic!" He said.

I smiled at him. "Yes, very much so." I covered us with the cream duvet and we lay there in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow of our orgasms.

"You know" Sirius had said sleepily "when we go to the Diggory's, I don't think that they'll appreciate it if we are having sex under their roof every night."

"And what makes you so sure that we are going to do it every night?"

Sirius huffed and swatted my arm.

~~Harry POV/Dream~~

_We were laying underneath the stars. He held me to his side and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. _

_I felt so safe and loved. Just who was this man who cared so much?_

_I looked up and my gaze locked with a smiling Cedric Diggory. _

CDHPCDHPCDHP

I opened my eyes slowly. I noticed that Cedric was once again in the same bed as me, not that I cared. I rather liked it. It was just a bit weird because my feelings for Cedric weren't just friendly. I had begun to realize that I liked Cedric a lot more than just a regular friend.

Just, the way that he acted made my heart flutter and my cheeks turn red. When he moved I would stare at his muscles. His voice made me feel warm and safe. In fact most of the things that he did made feel wanted overall.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to me and gave me a warm greeting. "Now Harry I am going to do a quick diagnostic spell. I think that if you are well enough, I can allow you to head to Mr. Diggory's so long as you take potions every day."

I nodded. The tingling feeling of magic washed over me made me sigh and burry into Cedric's chest. His arms tightened around me and I realized he was awake.

"Well Mr. Potter, so long as you take certain potions every day, I have no reason to keep you here."

**A/N: The two things I did differently 1. I never do more than one point of view in a chapter, and it's never in First person. I don't know why. But I wanted to try it to see if it would work.**

**2. I don't like writing sex scenes in First person a lot and to be honest, this was the second slash scene I've written in first person.**

**I really didn't like this chapter though. So no more testing on this poor fan fic! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa another update? I am on a role! :D**

Staying at the Diggory home was the most fun that Harry had ever had in his life. Sirius and Remus had joined them the same night that Harry was released from the hospital wing, so he had the people he thought of as parents living with him. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were very kind, giving him his potions three times a day and creating a dietary plan to give him as much strength as possible without making him sick and even allowing Frosty to stay with him.

The best part, in Harry's opinion, was the fact the he and Cedric shared a room. The room wasn't huge, but it was large enough for the two of them with room to spare. Harry and Cedric slept on a large mattress that appeared on the ground in the evening and then disappeared after they were dressed in the morning. Somehow, no matter how far apart they were when they first went to sleep, they always ended up near each other. Frosty slept with them. Or, rather, Frosty tried to sleep on Cedric's face. Cedric would huff and puff and threaten to kick the dog out of the room for the night, but he never did. Frosty would either end up on his chest or curled up against Harry.

Mealtimes were wonderful. As an exchange (well, it was more like an argument) for the Diggorys's kindness Harry helped cook the meals. It wasn't a problem for him, no matter what Cedric said. He enjoyed cooking and the house elf in charge of the meals was pleased to have an extra set of experienced hands. When the food was cooked and the table was set everyone gathered around at the table. It was nothing like the meals at the Dursleys, it wasn't quiet and nobody pretended like Harry didn't exist, and it wasn't loud and crowded like the Weasleys. It was the perfect middle ground. There was plenty of room and food, conversations included everyone and were of pleasant topics.

After dinner everyone would retire to the library. Cedric would help Harry with his summer work, Sirius and Amos would play chess, and Mrs. Diggory and Remus would either read or get into an in depth conversation about something. After an hour or two, Mrs. Diggory would say their goodnights and head off to bed. Sirius and Remus would wait for Cedric and Harry to finish whatever they were doing before ushering them to bed and going to their own room. Harry and Cedric would take turns using the bath and once they were both settled on the 'floor bed' (as Harry called it) they would chat for a while; continuing where their letters left off.

It was peaceful and harry would have it no other way.

That is…until their routine was interrupted by a surprise topic at dinner.

"So Harry, what do you intend to do about the Quidditch World Cup?"Amos asked. The match was closing in quickly, it was four days away. Harry had been having so much fun that he had forgotten all about it. Harry honestly had no idea about what he wanted to do. He wanted to go, sweet Merlin he wanted to go more than anything in the world! But he wanted to go with Cedric. He knew that it sounded more than selfish, but he didn't want his vacation with the Hufflepuff to end. Yeah he missed Ron and Fred and George and Hermione, but they weren't _Cedric_. With his friends he had felt that he always needed to keep a part of him closed off and protected so he wouldn't get hurt. With Cedric it was so much different. Cedric had seen him at his worst; he didn't need to hide from Cedric because Cedric would protect him. If he was suddenly thrust away from Cedric…Harry had no idea what he'd do.

Oh sweet merciful Merlin! He sounded like a bloody girl!

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" It was Cedric, he was calling to him softly and shaking his shoulder. Why? Oh, right. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. I hadn't really thought about it." He said.

"Not think about Quidditch, a talented young seeker like you?"

Harry's eyes hardened marginally. "Yes, forgive me, but after everything that has happened in the past few weeks it kind of just slipped my mind." Amos seemed to realize his mistake, he shut up and immediately looked apologetic.

"Erm, right. Sorry about that lad." Harry nodded at him.

No one said anything after that.

After dinner, Harry didn't go to the library. He went to Cedric's room where he sat on the floor bed and thought.

After dinner, Cedric followed him. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, as he watched Harry think. It was amazing really. Harry's face was so expressive. Cedric could tell that whatever Harry was thinking about was frustrating him, and the older boy was almost positive that it had to do with what happened at dinner.

He waited for Harry to notice him for maybe five minutes. Nothing happened. Harry kept staring off into space, thinking. With a sigh, Cedric walked into his room and flopped onto the bed, right next to Harry. The movement caused Harry to tumble over. He blinked up at the ceiling, confusion written all over his face.

"What?"

"You think too loud." Cedric's muffled voice came from the pillows. Two warm gray peeked out at Harry, making the boy blush. With a chuckle Cedric turned on his side and lifted an arm. "Come here." Harry did. He curled against the older boy and smiled. Cedric was always warm. This was something that they had done many times since they had gotten back. It was a small embrace that sent the two boys into overdrive. The feeling of being wrapped around the other, it was something that they had both wanted, both needed.

Like the first time, Harry played with the buttons on Cedric's shirt. "Talk to me Harry."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to go to the match more than anything, but I don't think it'd be as fun without you."

Cedric frowned. "You know, I'll still be there."

"Well yeah," Harry made an _'I know that'_ face. "but you won't be there _with_ me."

"Ah, so that's the problem." Cedric felt Harry's nod. "Well, you could stay in the tent with Dad and I, and go to the match with the Weasleys."

"But-"

"Harry, stop. Dad and I will talk it over in the morning. For now just go to sleep. Okay?" He pressed their foreheads together and smiled. Harry smiled back.

A loud yip caught their attention. Frosty came bounding at the two, he jumped up on the bed and crawled onto Cedric's face.

"Damn it Frosty!"

**A/N I do not like this chapter. Not one bit :[ **


End file.
